1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image tracking, and more particularly to a method and system for tracking positions of human extremities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video recognition, analysis and tracking of human extremities, such as a face, or hands, are popularly applied technologies. However, conventional video recognition technologies focus on the entire portions of human extremities and not subtle changes in human extremities, such as finger operations, thus limiting applications thereof. Additionally, for interactive video recognition, partial motion detection and interaction is also based mainly upon entire portions of human extremities and not subtle movements, such as raising of only the right or left hand or kicking with only the right or left leg, among others.
Thus, a method and system for tracking positions of human extremities is desirable, wherein subtle changes in human extremities, such as with the hands and legs, can be effectively recognized and tracked, so that interactive applicability may be increased for greater applications, such as for game control, motion analysis, multimedia display, and other applications.